Brother Wolf 2
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sequel to 'Brother Wolf' Kodi and Humphrey are living happily together as brothers, but when an old friend of Kodi's comes to him for help, they must set for another adventure. But when Kodi starts to re-connect with his old friend, will he forget about his brotherhood to Humphrey? Read to find out. Rated K for violence.
1. Who's Claudia?

Kodi P.O.V.

I was running through the snow with Humphrey and we were playing pine-cone tossing in the woods. It had been over a year since I was turned into a wolf and met Humphrey, we were the best of friends and brothers. We were having so much fun. I looked up to the sky and saw the sun-set, it was time for us to go to sleep.

"Alright Humphrey, let's get some rest" Humphrey then snuggled up to me and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Kodi"

"Goodnight Humphrey" I then closed my eyes and drifted into a dream. In my dream I was a human again and I was ten years old again and I was playing with my old friend Claudia Williams, we were playing Frisbee in Jasper meadows, and we sat near a fire when it was night time. I then gave her my necklace which was a mood ring on a chain.

"We're always gonna be friends aren't we Kodi?"

"That's a promise I can totally keep" Claudia then heard her father calling and she left saying 'Bye Kodi!'

"Bye Claudia" I then drifted out of the dream and it was morning time already.

"So who's Claudia?" I heard someone say, I looked up to see Humphrey standing on my chest.

"What?"

"Did you know you tend to sleep-talk? You were all 'Claudia' 'Claudia'. So who is Claudia?" I then scratched the back of my head with my left paw and spoke in reply to the question.

" Claudia is a girl that I used to know"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't really know" I then started to walk to go get some breakfast and Humphrey walked behind me.

Claudia P.O.V.

I was just getting my dress on for the date I was going on, I really don't know this guy, but that's why I was going on this date. I then stepped out of my house wearing my mom's old prom dress, and as soon as I was about to take his hand when he offered me to take it a thunderstorm all of a sudden appeared in the sky and struck the ground causing my front porch to split in two with me on the ground on one side and my date on the other side. My mom saw the whole thing and she took me back inside and took me up to her room and I spoke.

"I don't know what happened mom, I really don't"

"I know you didn't dear, that's why we're gonna find out" mom was a nurse but she also knew a lot about bonds of romance and dating stuff, so I knew I could rely on her to take care of things. She started flipping through an old photo album and pulled out an old photo.

"I see what the problem is, you can't date this guy"

"Why, because you're already matched up"

"To whom?"

"To the one who gave you this" my mom then pulled out a necklace, a chain with a mood ring on it, it starting coming back to me.

"Kodi? No, that can't be right, we were just kids"

"Yeah, I heard that one before, anyway I know a way to do this. You have to go to where Kodi gave you the necklace, and on the eve of the equinox you must burn the necklace with Kodi and send the bond back up to Fenrir, the great wolf god"

"Well I gotta go find Kodi"

"There's one problem though, he's a wolf now"

"What?"

"He was turned into a wolf by Fenrir, the great wolf god, now he is residing as a wolf"

"Well how am I gonna talk to him? And how am I gonna find him?"

"He lives in Jasper park Canada now, and I have a ring that allows you to understand animals" I then held my hand out and got the ring put on my hand. I then was handed a map to Jasper Park and I left to find Kodi.

A/N: That was chapter 1, sorry if it was so short. Anyways tomorrow's chapter is when Claudia finds Kodi and meets Humphrey. Please review, thanks.


	2. Reunion

Kodi P.O.V.

Humphrey and I were walking around for a while trying to find dinner for the both of us. We then spotted two raccoons feeding on some mice, and we jumped and Humphrey killed one but the other ran away.

"Oh yeah, Humphrey 1, Kodi 0" he cheered playfully. I laughed and looked to see that another raccoon was looking.

"Step aside kid, and let a real wolf show you how to hunt it's dinner" I then jumped into the air and pounced on the coon and snapped it's neck. We then started feeding on the coons I noticed Humphrey sniffed around and looked behind him to see a hooded human. I told Humphrey to hide, and we both hid behind separate trees.

Humphrey then sneezed and then the human turned to the tree that Humphrey was, and pulled out a pellet pistol, I then started to get worried. I then put on my best angry face and got behind the human and roared so loud that the human turned it's attention towards me. The human then pointed it's gun towards me and I knocked it out of her hand and it hit a nearby rock, causing it to break into little metal pieces and springs and pellets. I then sunk my teeth into the hood and ripped it off, I then saw the hunter was a female. I then backed up due to a total shocker, the hunter was Claudia Williams, my old childhood friend.

"Claudia?" I said in front of her. She then picked up a stick and whacked me in the head with it, she kept swinging it at me until I grabbed it with my paws and put it to the ground.

"Claudia, Claudia stop, it's me, Kodi"

"Kodi?" she said in confusion. I then just kept looking at her.

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me" Claudia dropped her guard down.

"I heard that you were a wolf, I didn't expect you to look so much... well, like a wolf"

"Well, you should look at yourself, you've really grown up. Wait a minute, how can you understand me?" Claudia lifted her hand to show an emerald ring on her finger.

"My mother's ring, it allows me to understand animals, so that when I found you I could speak to you"

"Woah, you've been searching for me? Why?"

"This is why" Claudia then took a necklace off her neck and showed to me. It was the same necklace I gave her when we were still preteens.

"You kept this? After all this time?"

"Fenrir told my mother that this necklace bonds our souls as one"

"Really?"

"So now, you and I have to go to Jasper meadows"

"Together, like when we were preteens?"

"And burn it" my happy face then turned to an annoyed and angry face.

"Listen, it's not that big a deal, we were just middle school kids. Fenrir won't let me date until it's destroyed"

"Sorry, you'll have to get out of this yourself. So have fun burning the stupid piece of garbage on your own"

"No, you don't understand, we have to burn it together, otherwise it's not gonna work"

"What's not gonna work?" I then turned to my left to see Humphrey smiling up at me.

"Uh, Claudia this is my brother Humphrey, Humphrey, Claudia, Claudia, Humphrey"

"So you're Claudia, Kodi was just having a dream about you" Claudia giggled a bit. I spoke back in protest.

"I was not!"

"Was too, you should hear him. Claudia, Claudia" I then placed my paw over Humphrey's mouth, and I put him on my back and started walking away.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but Humphrey and I have to find a den to sleep for the night" Claudia said something back in retaliation.

"You know that neither of us can get on with our lives until we destroy this necklace"

"I'll take my chances Claudia"

"Fine then, I guess I'll just wait for Fenrir to turn you back into a human then" that seemed to catch Humphrey's attention.

"What if he could turn you back into a human, then we wouldn't be brothers anymore"

"Humphrey, no that's not the way it works" I then looked to Claudia with a stressed look on my face this time.

"Okay, fine, we'll go to Jasper meadows" I then saw a nice cave behind me.

"But we'll rest here for the night" believe it or not, Claudia agreed. I then picked up Humphrey by his scruff and we walked into the cave.

A/N: Chapter 2 is done! I've been so occupied right now, but don't worry, I'm still gonna write this story some more. Please review, thanks.


	3. Lullaby

Kodi P.O.V.

Humphrey snuggled up to ,me when we got into the cave. Claudia set up her sleeping bag that was in her backpack, we then settled down and went to sleep.

About an hour into our peaceful rest, I heard Humphrey screaming. I woke up to see Humphrey with his eyes still closed but he was in so much pain, I started to nudge him awake.

"Humphrey, Humphrey wake up" he woke up and had tears coming out of his eyes and he was whimpering, he then jumped onto me and I wrapped my forearms in a hug, and tried to comfort him.

"What happened Humphrey?"

"I had a bad dream"

"Shh, it was only a dream, and it wasn't real" Humphrey continued to sob and whimper. I knew only one thing could calm Humphrey down, his lullaby. I remember the first time I ever sang it to him (A/N: The night of the thunder storm in the last story) Humphrey loved it whenever I sang it to him, now every time there was a thunder storm, a nightmare, he got hurt, or he was being bullied I sang it to him, and it calmed him down every time. I then used my left paw to stroke the fur on his back as comfort as I sung.

Come stop your crying, it will be alright.

Just take my paw, hold it tight.

I will protect you from all around you.

I will be here, don't you cry.

For one so small, you seen so strong.

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us can't be broken.

I will be here, don't you cry.

'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart, always.

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain.

I know we're different but deep inside us.

We're not different at all.

'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forever more.

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?

We need each other, to have to hold.

They'll see in time, I know.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong.

I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on.

They'll see in time, I know.

We'll show them together.

'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forevermore.

You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart, always.

I then heard Humphrey snoring peacefully, he was already asleep. I then noticed Claudia on the other side of the cave and she saw the whole thing.

"Is that why you chose to stay a wolf? Because of him?"

"Of course, he's my brother, and I'd do anything to make him happy"

"I might not understand why you chose to stay for him, but I've never seen this side of you before"

"What do you mean?"

"You treat him like a real brother, and I just watch you sing him to sleep, that was sweet of you"

"It became the lullaby I sing to him every time he starts crying" Claudia came over and starting petting Humphrey on the head, he didn't seem to care, he just kept sleeping and he was smiling. Claudia then dozed off and fell asleep on my shoulder, I then decided to sleep against the cave wall with Claudia on my shoulder and Humphrey in my arms for the rest of the night.

A/N: That was chapter 3, there's gonna be some more good stuff coming in chapter 4. Paranormal Activity 4's trailer just came out on IMDB, and it's gonna be a proper sequel instead of a prequel. Please review, thanks.


	4. Afraid of Snakes

Kodi P.O.V.

I woke up with Humphrey still in my arms and Claudia still on my shoulder. Claudia was the first to wake up and she spoke half awake.

"Morning Kodi"

"Morning Claudia" I then looked down to see Humphrey waking up and stretching his arms.

"Hey sleepy head, you want some breakfast?" Humphrey then looked down at his little stomach and it was growling.

"Yeah" he said as he turned his head back up to me. Claudia, Humphrey, and I then found two caribou and we snapped their necks and ate them, Claudia on the other hand had a cereal bar. We then left of for Jasper Meadows.

We were walking for about an hour now, and Humphrey was telling Claudia every embarrassing story there was to tell about me.

"When we first met, he didn't know the first thing about being a wolf. And after we met, we loved playing together. Like this one time, he was walking and he hit a rock by accident, he passed out and I tied him to a tree with vines and I tickled his hind paws until he gave up" Claudia was laughing. I didn't mind the stories though, it felt like I was re-living some old memories, and some good memories of Humphrey and I about a year ago when we met. I then noticed that there was a stream of water with no bridge on it, so we'd have to jump over the water. Claudia then stopped us.

"I don't think we should cross the river"

"Why?"

"I'd rather not explain"

"We'll then, I vote for the river instead of going through the long mountain trail"

"But it's my necklace"

"So flipping what?"

"And it's my date"

"Well then have you honeymoon up there after you get married to this guy" Claudia then was about to come after me but she tripped on a root in the ground and she fell into the water and she got out of the water and she had a snake on her she then threw it off her and into the water. Humphrey then started to laugh.

"Oh my god! You're afraid of water" I then started giggling as well, the thought was stupid but her reaction to the whole thing was hilarious. I then noticed Humphrey was playing around a bit.

"I am the water lord and I heard that Claudia, is the only girl in Jasper who is afraid of water" I then saw that Claudia was getting sad and she was crying a little bit. I then told Humphrey to stop, he did it right on the spot. I then walked up and sat down next to Claudia and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry if Humphrey made you feel hurt because of your fear of water"

"I'm not afraid of water Kodi, I'm afraid of snakes"

"Snakes?"

"Yeah. My brother had a pet snake, and one night it escaped from it's cage and it slithered into my bed and it bit me on the arm, it was nonvenomous but it still left a scar, and it's brought me nothing but one string of bad luck, you moved away from California and went to live with your parents in Seattle, I never got the chance to tell you what happened"

"I cried myself to sleep that night, I didn't want to leave you because I didn't wanna leave the memory of my best friend behind me"

"Well, I'm scared of snakes. Okay?"

"I won't think anything less of you Claudia" I nuzzled her again and she started to wrap her arms around me.

"You're so warm" she said as she rubbed her cheek against the fur on my neck. She then unexpectedly pinned me down to the ground.

"Don't think I don't know YOUR weakness Kodi Sherman" She then started tickling my stomach and I kept laughing.

"Give up yet?"

"Okahahahahay fine, you win Claudia, just stop it ahahahahahahaha!" Claudia then stopped tickling me and then she tripped on another root and fell onto me and her nose touched mine. I then turned around to see Humphrey staring at the whole thing.

"Ew, love is disgusting" I know he doesn't mean that, I remember when he introduced me to Kate, and he was in love with her. I then laughed and used something in retaliation.

"Really? Because that's not what you said when we ran into Kate on our way to the Junk joint. Kate and Humphrey Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Humphrey then giggled and he started tickling me too. This kept going on until a few more minutes. I then decided to carry Claudia on my back when we crossed the river, and I didn't mind.

A/N: Well that was good, don't ya think? More of the good stuff will be going on in the next , I'm gonna be writing a few 'Brother Wolf' one-shots, they'll just be side stories. Please review, thanks.


	5. I'll never leave you

Kodi P.O.V.

Claudia and I were sitting by a campfire, and Humphrey was out getting some food for us. We would be at Jasper falls by tomorrow night, so we decided to get some rest. Claudia was telling me stories of what happened when we were kids and I forgotten about. We were having so much fun, until Claudia asked me something that shocked me a little bit, but quickly recovered.

"Kodi, have you ever thought about changing back?"

"Yeah, I thought about it a little"

"I knew it" I heard a voice come from behind me. It was Humphrey with tears dripping down his eyes.

"You're going back with her" Humphrey then ran away and I tried to stop him, but he kept running. Claudia and I ran after him and we kept following his paw prints in the dirt.

"Humphrey, answer me!" I called out to him, but I heard no response, only the sound of what I said echoing through the woods. I kept following the tracks, and Claudia did the same. As we walked I thought about what I had said when Humphrey heard everything that I said, I can't believe it, I hurt his feelings, I never meant to. The paw prints lead to a big open area where there was nothing but big jagged rocks. I could heard Humphrey's snobs and sniffles echo from the big cave at the right. Claudia and I searched the cave, and I saw Claudia talking to Humphrey who, was hiding in a small crack in the cave.

"Humphrey, Kodi is worried to death about you"

"I don't care, just leave me alone!" We then saw a big black panther come out of one end of the cave, and was surrounding Humphrey and Claudia. I couldn't let anything happen to them so I jumped in and pounced on the panther and I scratched it on the cheek that it left three bloody scratch marks on his left eye. I then looked up to see icicles hanging from the ceiling of the cave along with the stalactites, I then roared so hard that some of the icicles came off of the ceiling and they left cuts in the panther's body. I then grabbed Humphrey by his scuff and then Claudia started running with me out of the cave and the Panther was too weak to follow us. I then placed Humphrey on the ground, he looked still sad and he was sniffling still.

"Humphrey, what would I have done if anything bad happened to you?" I said with half anger half concern in my voice.

"(Sniff) You're gonna leave me, you said you miss being one of the humans" Humphrey was wiping the tears away from his eyes. I then looked to Claudia, she only had a look of guilt on her face. She went over to one of the rocks to be alone for a while. I turned back to Humphrey.

"(Sniff) You're going back with Claudia aren't you? (Sniff Sniff)"

"I do miss things a little bit but, you're my little brother. And even if we fight, and I say stuff like 'I wish I never stayed a wolf for you' I'm never gonna leave you. Not ever" I then picked Humphrey up and pulled him into a hug to comfort him. Humphrey sniffled and sobbed into my fur., I then spoke my apology.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feelings, I didn't, nor I ever meant to cause your feelings to be hurt. I'm sorry Humphrey, can you forgive me?" Humphrey looked up and spoke.

"(Sniff Sniff) Yes, I forgive you Kodi. I know you didn't mean it, I was afraid that you would stop being my brother, and go back with the humans. I'm sorry for worrying you Kodi, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, it's alright, it's okay" Humphrey then put his head back down. I then stroked the fur on his back and started to sing.

Come stop your crying, it will be alright.

Just take my paw, hold it tight.

Claudia P.O.V.

I sat down by the rock and pulled out the necklace and looked at it, could I really carry feelings for Kodi even though he's no longer a human? No, I feel like a total idiot for asking that question, Humphrey loves his brother more than anything, and I wasn't trying to take Kodi away from Humphrey I was just wanting to ask if he ever missed being a human. I then looked behind me to see Kodi holding Humphrey and singing.

I will protect you from all around you.

I will be here, don't you cry.

I just hope that after we destroy this thing, Kodi and I could still be friends.

A/N: Chapter 5 has come to an end. I think this was the most dramatic and the most sad chapter out of all the chapters in this story so far. Please review, thanks.


	6. A brother's tears

Kodi P.O.V.

We decided to get on the road straight away after Humphrey stopped crying, I couldn't believe how much I hurt his feelings over one simple answer to a question. I let Humphrey ride on my back when we left the cave. I just kept my thoughts to myself, could I really love Claudia? No, I can't, she plans to date someone else, I'm a wolf, she's a human, I can't be in love with her.

We then climbed over a hill to see a familiar site, we were finally at Jasper meadows. We then climbed down the hill and walked to the center of the meadows and Claudia built a fire. We looked up to the sky and we saw an aurora, it was so beautiful, Claudia then got the necklace ready. Before she dropped the necklace, she spoke.

"Kodi, please promise me something"

"What?"

"That no matter what happens, we'll still be friends. Because of the question I asked, it nearly broke Humphrey's heart. I don't want to see the two of you ever get separated from one another"

"I promise" Claudia then dropped the necklace into the fire and we saw it melt into the fire, causing it to die out. Claudia then turned to Humphrey.

"Humphrey, you be good for Kodi okay?" she then hugged Humphrey.

"You're such a sweet little pup, I'm gonna miss you" she complimented Humphrey. Humphrey then nuzzled her neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Claudia and I didn't say anything to one another, the only word that came out of our mouths at the same time was 'Goodbye' we then walked away.

I then found a place where Humphrey and I could sleep tonight, then we got settled in and went to sleep, well, Humphrey was asleep, I was still awake.

Humphrey P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep, and Kodi wasn't snuggled up next to me. I saw him on the other side of the cave, and I heard him cry. I never saw Kodi cry before, I then walked up to him.

"Kodi, why are you crying?"

"I miss her Humphrey, that's all there is to cry about for me right now" Kodi then turned around and went to sleep. I then sneaked out of the cave and went up to a huge rock and looked up to the aurora. I then closed my eyes and spoke to the spirit of Fenrir, whom I know was in that spiritual form.

"Fenrir, Kodi's so sad. And I want to ask a favor of you, please change Kodi back into a human so he can be with Claudia and be happy again" I then went off to get Claudia.

Kodi P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and saw that Humphrey wasn't here, I then saw his paw prints in the dirt that lead to where Claudia was going to get picked up by her friends. No, we wouldn't do something as stupid as run away just to go towards a human alone. I then remembered what I told Humphrey and he must have gone to get Claudia. But then I realized that if Humphrey were to go there, they would have some form of weaponry and intend to kill him. I then started running and following Humphrey's paw prints.

A/N: Now it's going to get good. We'll have more exciting stuff happening in the next chapter. Please review, thanks.


	7. Claudia the wolf

Claudia P.O.V.

I was having second thoughts about leaving Kodi, I decided it was time to step out of the blue and admit it. I walked up to my mother's car, my Mom and boyfriend Tom were there, and she spoke.

"Well Claudia, did you destroy it?"

"Yes, but now I'm having second thoughts about dating Tom"

"Why? Why can't you date Tom?"

"Because, I'm already in love with Kodi, now I regret ever leaving him"

"I knew this would happen, you would start seeing one of your friends and something more, and I guess Kodi is the one" I nodded, and looked back to the entrance to Jasper park.

"I'm going back for him" I said as I was about to run through the gates, until I saw a familiar pup. Humphrey came back to get me. Tom then yelled.

"Wolf, kill it!" he then pulled out his pellet gun and tried to shoot Humphrey but then as he was about to, Kodi jumped in and grabbed Humphrey before the bullet could pierce Humphrey's flesh. He then growled in anger at Tom and he put Humphrey down and attacked him. Kodi knocked the pistol out of his hand and it was knocked against a tree and it was shattered to pieces. Tom then pulled out a tazer and shocked Kodi so hard that he fell into the shallow pond that was near the entrance.

"KODI!" I screamed at he fell into the pond. I then looked to Tom with an angry look.

"How could you? He was my friend!" I then ran down with my mom and Humphrey down to the pond and ran to Kodi's aid. Humphrey then ran over to him and started to talk.

"Kodi, I'm so sorry, you got hurt because of me"

"It's okay Humphrey, you were just trying to make me happy again" Kodi and Humphrey nuzzled each other. Mom couldn't understand Kodi or Humphrey because she didn't have the ring on. I turned her with concern.

"How is he?"

"He doesn't have any broken bones, but he's gonna have a bruise under his left eye for a while" I felt terrible for Kodi right now. I then walked up to Kodi and looked at him. I touched his black eye and he hissed in pain, I then stroked the fur on his head and lied down and placed my face against his chest. I could feel his wolf heart beat, and it was in perfect harmony with mine. We both looked up to see a color changing aurora and it had color changing sparks falling out of it. The next thing this light did was bring down a giant color changing energy in the shape of a giant wolf.

"Fenrir" Kodi addressed the great spirit. My mom then gasped.

"I can her you speak" I was surprised that due to the presence of this spirit could allow her to understand what Kodi was saying. Humphrey then looked to Kodi.

"I asked Fenrir to change you back into a human so you could be with Claudia"

"Humphrey, no"

"It's okay, I just want you to be happy again"

"Humphrey, I made a promise that I would never leave you no matter what happened between us" Kodi then hugged Humphrey and he turned to me.

"I can't"

"But I can" I then looked up to the great wolf spirit and spoke before him.

"Fenrir, I want you to turn me into a wolf, to be with Kodi, the one I love"

"Claudia, are you really willing to give up your humanity to be with this wolf?"

"I'd do anything for him sir"

"So be it. Claudia, from this moment forward you shall no longer be human" he then picked me up in the air and he spun me around a little bit and I felt my body change completely. I was then set on the ground and Fenrir disappeared. I then noticed my mom put her ring back on when it came off my hand when I was being transformed.

Kodi P.O.V.

I walked over to Claudia in her wolf form, she was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen, she was tan like her hair and her eye color was the same. I walked up to her and nudged her to get up.

"Hey Claudia"

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Now that we've been together and on this adventure together I want to ask you something important"

"What's that?" I took her paw in mine and spoke.

"Claudia, will you marry me?" Claudia then had tears of joy coming out of her eyes and she spoke.

"Yes, I will" we then nuzzled our noses together and Claudia's mom looked to us and spoke.

"I shouldn't see no reason why I shouldn't bless this wedding" I then looked to Humphrey and he spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my brother! And I'm happy for you" I then gave Humphrey a noogie and Claudia and I nuzzled noses again and I took Claudia to the Junk joint where the wedding will take place.

A/N: That was chapter 7, this one was really difficult to write, cause I had many ideas planned for this chapter, but I decided to go with this one. Anyway, we're gonna have our happy ending, and the wedding in the last chapter tomorrow. One more thing my 'Brother Wolf' one-shots won't take the second story into account, but I might do one that takes place after this story. Please review, thanks.


	8. Happy endings

Kodi P.O.V.

It took us a couple of hours for all of the arrangements to be made, but after we got Spike to perform the ceremony and Claudia and I were ready to be wed. Humphrey was standing at the altar with me as a favor, we were ready to get on with it. Claudia was standing in front of me as Spike was conducting the ceremony.

"Fenrir, we come before you today to bond Kodi and Claudia as mates. Do you Kodi accept Claudia as your mate?"

"I do"

"And do you Claudia accept Kodi as your mate?"

"I do with all my heart"

"Then by the will of Fenrir the great wolf god, I declare you mates" Claudia and I then nuzzled noses and the crowd of wolves cheered for us, I was the luckiest wolf in Jasper park right now, because I finally ended with the girl of my dreams. Claudia then spoke after staring into my eyes for quite some time now.

"Come on, let's show them what we can do" she then took my paw and we went to the dance floor. The DJ then turned on the song we chose for the wedding, and we started dancing.

If you're the bird.

Whenever we pretend it's summer then I'm the worm.

I know the part it's such a bummer, but fair is fair.

If my segments get separated, I'll scream.

And you'll be here.

Close your eyes.

Slide the cotton off of your shoulder, and feel the shine.

I'm hooked, so toss me over and cast a line.

I'll throw a party and greet my undersea friends.

As they arrive.

You and I left our troubles far behind.

But I still have just one more question on my mind.

For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas.

With friends like these, well who needs enemies?

If I'm your boy.

Let's take a shortcut we remember.

And we'll enjoy picking apples in late September like we've done for years.

Then we'll take a long walk through the cornfield.

And I'll kiss you between the years.

If you're my girl.

Swirl me around your room with feeling, and as we twirl.

The glow in the dark stars on your ceiling will shine for us.

As love sweeps over the room.

'Cause we tend to make each other blush.

You and I left our troubles far behind.

But I still have just one more question on my mind.

For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas.

With fronds like these, well who needs anemones.

You're the bird, I'm the worm and it's plain to see.

That we were meant to be.

We were meant to be.

We were meant to be.

We were meant to be.

Humphrey then got on my back and gave me a noogie, and he spoke.

"Does this mean that we're a family now?"

"It sure does Humphrey, but you're not gonna be my son. Because you're still gonna be my brother, we started off as brothers and we're gonna stay brothers" Humphrey smiled then nuzzled my face, and Claudia came over and tousled the fur on Humphrey's head as a friendly gesture. She then came over and nuzzled noses and we knew that our life together was gonna great.

A/N: Well, there's your happy ending. The song was called 'The Bird and the Worm' by Owl City. Be sure to check out my 'Brother Wolf' one shots. And I'm so excited for 'ParaNorman' when Fanfiction makes it available to write about, I'm gonna write some stories about it, I know I'm gonna love this movie! Anyway please review, thanks.


End file.
